17 Sai No Haha
by jani013
Summary: Ok, so this is my first Avatar fanfiction and I hope you all like it! This is set after Book 1. Korra is pregnant and big changes are happening. This will show her gradually maturing as the circumstances around her change. This story is inspired by the Japanese drama "14 Sai No Haha"
1. Chapter 1

** Expect The Unexpected**

* * *

**Chapter One: This feeling…**

It was a new day in Republic City. Shops were beginning to open, people were walking and the council was opening to discuss the future of the city. Not far from the city there was the island called "Air Temple Island" the one that Avatar Aang built but now his time pass and there was a new avatar. A waterbender named Korra. The Avatar was asleep in her bed but the rays of sunshine was waking her up and by the sound of her cousin Desna calling her.

"KORRRAAA! WAKE UP!" Desna said screaming at her from the kitchen. He was wearing an apron.

Her cousins were staying with the air family because their father wanted them to live a normal life **for now** and have friends and spend time with their only cousin.

"NOOOOOO!" the avatar said cranky and sleepy.

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes!" said Desna with a motherly tone voice.

Korra jump from her bed, then she trip on her pants, slip on her slippers and ran down the stairs.

"I'm here!"

"How many would you like?"

"7"

"7!?" Desna said almost hitting Korra with the frying pan.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Ummm….No, not at all…."

Desna walks out from her and started mixing the pancake. While he was doing that Korra went and sat down in the table and started reading the newspaper. Not far away she could hear the airkids playing. Then she saw Eska walking down the stairs.

(Yawning) "Good Morning…." Eska said with her eyes close and smiling which it was really weird…

"Oh, good morning cous" Korra said looking at her while Kirima sat down

"What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes"

"Yummy!"

Korra looked at her cousin in a _I think a lost her_ look. While she kept staring at her cousin Desna came with a plate full of pancakes. Eska shouted in delight which made the airkids come running toward the kitchen. Korra grab the fork and started serving herself 2 pancakes, then 3, 4, 6… She was eating them with delight while everybody look at her.

"What!?" Korra said with her mouthful.

"And you can eat all that!?" Eska said finally fully waked up.

"I'm glad to have you back" Korra said

"Eska, you can have as many as you want, oh, and kids…eat please!" Desna said smiling at them.

"Yay!" Ikki and Meelo screamed and look at each other smiling while their big sister was reading a book called _The Avatars_. Jinora looked from her book and said nothing. She just put the book down and started serving herself. While that Korra felt something coming from her throat. She ran toward the bathroom, open the toilet seat and started to vomit. Everybody started to run toward her and Eska sat next to her cousin to see if she was ok.

"Korra, are you alright?" Eska said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok, no need to worry" Korra said with a smile.

"_No need to worry?_ Ok, I'm losing you!" Eska said walking away.

Korra laugh at her comment but she was still worried about what just happen a few seconds ago. She got up and she turn on the faucet and she wash her face. _I'm not sick, I'm don't feel_ _weird _she said to herself. Then she walked out the bathroom and saw her twin cousins laughing with the airkids because of Meelo's awkward faces. _See Korra, its normal for someone to vomit like that _Korra thought to herself. But little did she know what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Wonders...**

That midday Korra went to take a shower and she knew she was on her period. She was supposed to begin last month but Pema said it's normal for girls of her age to miss it. Korra wasn't sure. She went to check if her period came but when she looks at her liner, she saw nothing. She was beginning to worry. The she thought of the unthinkable.

"I can't be pregnant!" Korra said to herself. The she look at her stomach and started to touch it.

"Korra! Snapped out of it! You're not pregnant!" Korra said to herself.

She saw herself in the mirror. Then she just walked out. She got out of the temple and saw Pema playing with Rohan. She smiled and then she looked again at her stomach again. She shrugged and went to Pema.

"Hey, Pema where's everybody?"

"Oh, hello Korra, well the airkids are training with Tenzin and Eska and Desna went to the city to buy me a few ingredients."

"Oh ok, well I think I'm going to the park, is that Ok?"

"Why are you asking? You can go!" I think this airbending training is changing you!"

"Yeah, I hope is **that**"

"What you said?"

"Nothing! Well see ya later!"

* * *

Korra was just walking and greeting the people. Then she saw a pharmacy. Far away she saw the pregnancy test. She looks at her stomach then at the little boxes and then she saw the road to the park. She looked around if there was anyone looking at her. _Nobody _she thought. She started to walk toward the store and she was passing pills, medicine, and cream for skin until she finally reached at the pregnancy tests. Her hand was beginning to shake. _KORRA YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT!_ She thought to herself. She wanted to take the pregnancy test with her but her hand wouldn't let her.

* * *

"Hurry up Eska! Pema's probably beginning to wonder where the heck are we!?" Desna said screaming at his sister while trying to not trip with anything.

"Ok! Sheesh!" Eska said while she was walking. Then she passes the pharmacy and suddenly she saw her cousin looking at the pregnancy test. Eska eyes wanted to pop out of her face when she saw what was happening.

"Should we go to the pharmacy and buy an extra ice pack?" Desna said without even taking Eska's answer.

"No!" Eska said almost tripping on Desna.

"Watch it! Why shouldn't we go?" Desna said with a suspicious look in his face.

"Because…."

"Because…."

Desna just shrugged and started walking away from her but Eska thought of it and jump in front of him.

"Because you said so! Pema is waiting for us and she is kind of wondering where the heck are we! Let's go!" Eska said pushing her brother toward the ferry that leads to Air Temple Island. While she kept pushing she looked back and saw her cousin. _Oh, Korra…Why on earth are you looking at those?_ Eska thought to herself.

* * *

Korra kept starring at it and she finally managed to hold the box. She kept looking at it.

"Can I help you" A man said looking at her

Korra was to shock to answer, knowing he might notice she's the avatar and might tell on her, she began to shake, she look at the box and then to him.

"No" Korra said finding her voice

She didn't even think about it but she started running away from him, from the pharmacy, from the place she came. She just kept running until she stops and sits on a nearby bench. She was looking at the sky and the people passing by her. Then she realized she has the box.

"Oh no! I stole something!" She said looking at the box. Korra didn't know what to do with the pregnancy test. She didn't know where to take the test. She finally decided to take it when she took a bath. She got up and started running as fast as she could until she reached the ferry. She was just in time too.

"I made it" Korra said looking at the sunset. She wondered what faith had for her. Then she started thinking about her friends, her family, and her boyfriend…Korra eyes widened.

"If I am pregnant, how am I going to break it to Mako?" Korra said with a worried face. She shrugged. She knew she was a strong person but this was something new to her. As she began to think about it, the ferry kept going until it reached Air Temple Island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Expect The Unexpected**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A young Avatar pregnant...I'm sorry.**

When Korra arrived at the island, she ran to her room. While running she bumped into Eska.

"Wow, you're in a hurry" the waterbender cousin said

"Shut up! And FYI, I'm in a hurry because I need…to go to the bathroom! Ok!" the Avatar said running away from her.

Eska change her serious face to a worried face hoping that what was she thinking is not going to happen

* * *

Korra ran toward her bedroom and when she finally got there she closed the door and locked it. She went toward her bed and sat down. She got the pregnancy test out and put it in front of her. She kept staring at it until she heard some knocking.

"Korra, are you ok?" a sweet and yet calm voice said.

"I'm fine Pema!" Korra said with a worried face

"But why do you have the door locked? Korra let me in!"

Korra jumped from her bed and hid the pregnancy test under her pillow just in case Pema started looking the reason why was she like that. Korra rushed toward the door and she unlocked. When she opens the door she did not only saw Pema but she also saw her holding Rohan. When she saw him, it made her almost stop breathing.

"Korra?"

"Sorry, yes"

"Why was your door locked?"

"My door was locked because I was looking how this shirt looked on me so I can take a bath which is now, so if you excuse me" Korra said walking out the door in a hurry

"Oh, ok…If you don't mind I'm making your bed, it's such a mess! Isn't mommy right Rohan?" Pema said looking at her youngest son while putting him down on the floor.

When Pema said that it almost made Korra airbend Pema out of the room but she realizes that Rohan was with her and Tenzin will literary kill her. So instead she ran as fast as a Polar Bear Dog will hunt down its prey and literally almost made Pema loose her balance.

"NOOO!" I-I mean, I forgot my pants!" Korra said making a convincing smiled to Pema while she walks slowly to her bed. Pema didn't even took her eyes on Korra. Korra was really nervous that Pema might see what she had under her pillow.

"Pema, what is Rohan doing?"

"What are you talking about, he is beside- Rohan! No, honey don't play with Korra dirty clothes-Oh Spirits! Don't put her underwear in your head!" Pema said getting the underwear from her sons head and putting the dirty clothes into the basket.

While Pema was doing that, Korra found the distraction as an opportunity to get the pregnancy test. Korra lifted the pillow and snatch the pregnancy test and ran to the bathroom.

"Thanks Pema! So I'm off to the bathroom!" Korra said running until she reaches the bathroom; she closed the door and locked it. She was out of breath so she decides to sit down and read the instructions to make the pregnancy test.

"Well this is so disgusting but I need to know the truth" Korra said as she started doing the process.

* * *

There was an absolutely silence in the house until Meelo came running through the door.

"AAAAAHHHH! Out of my way! Need to pee!" Meelo said running toward the bathroom. When he reached it, he tried to open the door until he realized it was locked.

"Korra! I'm peeing! Are you finished?! Go train with daddy! Do it fast!"

As Meelo kept protesting, all Korra could do was just stare at the pregnancy test. She was speechless about what just happen. Not far away the box was near and it says about the results; you get two lines it's a positive and one line is negative. Korra's results were two lines.

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading soon. One word: School. All the homework, test and projects. Now there actually starting to slow down so that's good and don't worry. Since on school I have a lot of free time I will write the next chapters :D **

**Oh, and well you remember Kirima(Korra's female cousin) well a few days ago, Bryan Konietzko posted on his Tumblr her real name and her name is Eska so I had to change it but who knows, maybe I will use the name Kirima for the future ;)**

**_So know Korra knows shes pregnant, will she keep this as a secret or will she tell someone? _**

**_You will find out on the next chapter! ^_^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Expect The Unexpected**

* * *

**Chapter Four: You are not alone**

Korra didn't move. She was shocked by the results. She reacted when she heard a knock.

"Meelo, is that you?" the avatar asked

"No, Meelo went to another bathroom and I came to check on you, are you ok?

"I'm fine Eska" Korra lied. She hated lying to her cousin

"Korra, I know your lying, please open the door"

"No"

"Korra, open the door! Eska said moving the knob of the door

Korra just froze 'Should I tell her?' She wanted to but she couldn't find a way and the right words and also she couldn't move.

"Korra, I'm going to break the door if you won't open it! I'm going to count to three!

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"OK! Let me pull up my pants"

"Wha-"

Eska didn't even finish when Korra finally open

"Okay, tell me" Eska said with a worried face.

Korra didn't even look into her eyes but when she did she burst out crying and hugged her cousin.

"Korra" she said hugging her back

Korra pulled back and went to the bathroom to look for the pregnancy test and the box and came back to her cousin.

"Look"

Eska read the pregnancy instructions and then saw the results. She was silent as the wind.

"Korra…you're…"

Korra didn't say anything. She began to cry hard like she has never done before. Eska quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry Korra, you are not alone".

* * *

**Wow! Since when didn't I upload! I'm sorry, school, family problems, social life! But I decided that I will upload at least two chapters so you guys don't have to suffer! Again, sorry!**

_**Now that Eska knows about Korra's secret, will she tell someone or will she convince Korra to tell an adult?**_

_**You will find out on the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

******Expect The Unexpected**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Twin cousins explains it all**

The girls got out of the bathroom and went to the twin's room. Korra was still crying but not as hard as before. They sat down at Eska's bed and began to talk.

"So…are you going to keep the baby?'

"I don't know"

"Korra, not to be a brat but you have to decide soon"

"Why?"

"Oh spirits! Cause if you haven't decided after 4-5 months, you have to keep the baby!"

Korra was shocked after hearing her cousin speak to her that way. She didn't expect that kind of answer from her cousin.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry that I upset you."

"Upset me? This isn't about me Korra! This is about what you and Mako did! Hey wait a sec- Have you told Mako? The twin girl cousin asked the avatar with a worried face.

"No, I haven't told him. I don't even know how to tell him Eska" she said calmly.

"You will have to tell him soon"

"I know"

BANG!

"What was that?" Korra asked

"I don't know"

"Eska, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out the sound and it's coming from the closet"

When Eska was going to open the closet, she could smell pickle fish and there is only one person who could smell like that…

"DESNA!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"Wait, Desna!? Oh no! Eska, grab him!"

Eska grab her twin brother's arm while Korra jump from the bed and held on Desna's other arm. Both looked at each other and let go of his arm and sat him down in the bed.

"Desna, what on earth were you doing in the closet" Eska said angrily at her twin brother

"I was in the closet because I was hiding from Ikki! She wanted my Pickle Fish! So I went to OUR closet."

_That explains the smell _Korra thought

"The closet? THE CLOSET! Of all the places, the closet!" Eska shouted throwing her arms up in the air.

"Hey, you're lucky that you don't have a 7 year old chasing you 24/7!" Desna said getting up from the bed and now being face to face with his sister.

"Really? Looks like someone has a crush on you!" Eska said giving her brother an Azula smile.

"Shut up Eska!"

"Make me!"

"ENOUGH! KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU!"

The twins were with their jaw open. They did not expect that from Korra. She looked at them like she wanted to smack their heads on the wall.

"Please just stop" she said calmly

"Korra, you shouldn't scream beca-".

"WELL! It's the only way you two respond!" Korra said cutting off Desna.

Both twins looked at each other and then at the floor.

Korra walked toward them and made Eska sit beside her and Desna sit on his bed. She breathed to keep herself calm.

"Ok, Desna, did you heard everything what me and Eska said in our conversation?"

Desna looked at Korra's eyes; he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes"

"Ok"

Desna looked at Korra and then at Eska who was still looking at the floor.

"Are you going to tell Tenzin" Desna asked

"I don't know, I haven't told Mako either" Korra said

"I think…" Eska said while Korra and Desna looked at her. "I think you should tell Pema first"

There was a silence.

"I agree with my sister, you should tell Pema first because who better understand than a mother of three kids and who recently had a baby which is now makes it four kids. And also you need and adult to know that you are having a baby and…." Desna said looking at Eska for some help

"And then, Pema can take you to the doctor for checkups, on how the baby is doing" Eska said finishing for her brother.

"Ok, I will"

"Korra, were both proud of you" Desna smiled at her.

"And if you want, we will be there when you tell Pema, ok?" Eska said looking at her and Desna.

"Thanks, I will like that" Korra said walking toward her cousins and hugging them.

"Alright, who wants to eat?" The avatar said breaking the hug

"Me!" both shouted in unison

They all started laughing and walk together.

"Thanks you guys"

"Anytime cous" Desna said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"KORRA, ESKA, DESNA! DINNER IS READY!" Pema screamed so they could hear her.

"That's our call, let's go! Last one is a rotten sea prune!" Eska said running away from them.

"Yeah, and the first one has to eat it!" Desna said running to see his sister's reaction.

Korra was laughing at both of her cousins. When she stop, she started thinking how things are going to change for her.

"Don't worry Korra, everything will be alright" she said to herself aloud while walking toward the kitchen but she knew her life was going to change forever.

* * *

**Now Desna know's Korra secret! **

**In other words, the twin cousins are the first ones to know! **

**Now there are going to dinner, what will happen? **

**You will find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
